hero108fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Otter Castle
Otter Castle is the fourth episode of Hero: 108: Reborn. Synopsis Mighty Ray causes Mystique Sonia to lose the conch given to her by Otter King, which causes Commander ApeTrully's mission to Otter Castle to go awry. Plot Mystique Sonia furiously rummages through her room, searching for something as she rushes about. Hearing her from the hall, Mighty Ray curiously peers in, only to have a wad of clothing thrown at him as Sonia tosses it a aside. After this, he flatly asks what she is looking for. He is told that she is seeking a white conch shell. Still uninterested, Mighty Ray describes such a shell and asks her if it resembles his description. Sonia is surprised to by this and inquires how he knew it. Mighty Ray then mentions how Peacock Queen had suspected Yaksha of "borrowing" some of her beautiful tail feathers. She had asked him to go exact payment from Yaksha, and Yaksha had given her the conch. To Sonia's dismay, Mighty Ray continues the story, mentioning how Peacock Queen had asked him to hold onto the shell, as she had to leave Big Green on business. Mighty Ray had then given it to Lin Chung, because he liked to hold onto natural objects for his drawings. Sonia asks if this means that Lin Chung has the conch. To her continued frustration, she learns that last Mighty Ray heard, Lin Chung had given the conch to Camel King. She then announces that Mighty Ray will be helping her to find it, and that she will deal with Yaksha later. As Mighty Ray and Sonia walk through the hallway to Camel King's chamber, Mighty Ray asks about the importance of the shell. Sonia responds that Commander ApeTrully had mentioned going to Otter Castle, and she had been concerned because he stated there had been skirmishes there. She had received the conch from Otter King a while back. In a flashback, Otter King and Sonia are seen spending time together, and Sonia narrates that they were good friends. Another scene then show a clash between some local human villagers and otters, and Sonia speaks of a dispute between the otters and humans over fishing rights to the river. She mentions that she had helped settle it, and thus Otter King had given her a special white conch, sacred to the otters, in his deep gratitude. Meanwhile, Commander ApeTrully pilots his helicopter over a large river, though no castle is in sight. After he lands, he wanders around, having been certain that otter castle was in this area. As he is looking away, Otter Castle suddenly rises from the river behind him, startling him. Nonetheless, he walks into it. Inside, he passes otters and finally sees Otter King, who becomes enraged when ApeTrully mentions making peace with humans. He states that humans stole a conch shell which was sacred to the otters, and that making peace with them is unthinkable until they return it. He demands that ApeTrully be imprisoned for being in league with the humans. Looking on from the edge of the room are the Zebra brothers, who gleefully celebrate that Otter King is doing exactly as they hoped, once the had altered his memory with their ghost lanterns. ApeTrully's distress signal is last seen emanating from Otter Castle. In First Squad's briefing room, Lin Chung, Jumpy, and Mr. No Hands all hear the alarm, and deploy. They wonder where Sonia and Mighty Ray are, but feel that they cannot wait for them. In Camel King's chamber, Mighty Ray and Sonia finally learn the fate of the shell. Camel King had used it for an art piece, which he called "Conch Breaking Gleaming Waves". In Camel King's mind's eye, the art piece is seen as he throws the shell into the water, as camels look on and nod enthusiastically. Sonia is inwardly seething at the news that the conch had sunk into the water, but Mighty Ray, in a burst of heroism, boldly declares that he will retrieve it for her. Appearances *Mystique Sonia *Yaksha *Mighty Ray *Otter King *Assorted otters *Assorted humans *Commander ApeTrully *Lin Chung *Mr. No Hands *Assorted turtles *Zebra brothers Quotes Trivia Category:Hero: 108: Reborn